The day of Soba
by luminousRain
Summary: A small fluff from D.Gray-Man I wrote for my English class.


The Day of Soba

"Moyashi…" It was a normal morning in the European Branch of the Black Order. "Moyashi…" The sun was shining, the birds singing, and there was a faint sound of a sword being pulled out of its sheath… Wait, WHAT? "For gods-sake, do something, LIKE ORDER YOUR FO- Forget it… Run, bean sprout, run…"

Our story begins with the usual morning sight; a short, thin, white-haired, fragile looking boy, being chased by a majorly taller, thin black-haired swordswoman. How do I know she's a swordswoman? Simple: I've been on the receiving end of her sword, quite a few times. Oh, by the way, the names Lavi Bookman. It's not the best name, bu- Wait… I DID choose it. It's Grandpa-Panda's idea, to not get attached to our names, so we change them regularly. Well, anyway, let's get back to the, main story…

"DAMN IT KANDA, WHAT HAVE I DONE NOW?"

"Simple, you ate MY SOBA!"

"Oh right…. Sorry about that…"

"Che, moyashi…" grunted Kanda, flicking her long, black hair over her shoulder, before storming off. When she was storming off, I decided to play my favourite game EVER: Follow Kanda 'till she gets mad! It's a great game. You should play it sometime! Wait… That name makes it sound Stalkerish….

So I was following Kanda, hiding when she turned around, smirking when she got angry, until she stopped at a door, more specifically, Allen's door. This wouldn't be weird, only Kanda HATES Allen with a vengeance. Something about stopping her beating up a finder once.

"Lavi, what are you at?"

"Oh. Link. Just the usual."

"Stalking Kanda then?"

"Yeas- WAIT, NO!" I yelped loudly, before covering my mouth quickly, glaring at Link when he smirked. But then, when doesn't he smirk? Just because he helps the Hitler-wanna-be doesn't make him God.

"Shut it. Anyway, shouldn't you be folloring Allen, watchdog." I sneered, especially when Links face contorted with rage.

"I am NOT his watchdog."

"Sure, you keep convincing yourself that." I snorted loudly, before walking off, holding back a laugh when I heard him grit his teeth.

Kanda had gotten away from me by now, so I needed to check, where she could be. The answer was, WHERE. Where would a physco-pathic girl obsessed with her Innocence-sword go? I had to refrain from face-palming. The TRAINING ROOM! I hurried down there, beaming when I saw her, but the smile left my face when I saw what was in her hands. Oh god no. Not my-

"Hehe. The stuiped rabbit's diary. Would've never thought of it to be in the moyashi's room." Kanda cooed, with an aura of evil surrounding her. I gulped, before breaking out in cold sweat. She wouldn't… Would she?

"Heya Lavi~!" A voice behind me sang, before I realised it was Lenalee Lee, a good old friend of mine.

"Hi Lena-lady…."

"Whats wrong Lavi?"

I jestured over towards Kanda, and Lenalee went over and began talking to Kanda,

"Hi Kanda. What're ya reading?"

"The suiped rabbits diary."

"Really?"

"Yes~"

That was the final straw.

"STOP KANDA!" I shouted, before racing over to Kanda, when she jumped with shock.

"Gah, Lavi?"

I grabbed my diary, and ran from the room, showing my famous speed. My speed was famous, as I was one of the few who could run from Kanda when she got mad.

"Mine!" I shouted childishly,

"GIVE IT HERE YOU STUIPED RABBIT!" She snarled a feral sound. It would make any other person shake with fear, Exorcist and Noah alike. I looked ahead, and smiled when I saw Allen walking towards us. I ran straight for him, and ran at the last moment. Before ducking behind a courner, to survey my handywork. It was a lovely crash, if I do say so myself. Kanda and Allen sitting on the floor. The two of them jumped, before Allen blushed and shoved a lunchbox in Kanda's arms. And with that, he ran off, like he was on fire. I watched with intrest as Kanda opened the box, and taking a pair of chop-sticks, tasted a noodle. She deemed it wordy, and a soft smile appeared on her face, lighting it up. It made her look like an Angel.

"You didn't have to Moyashi, but thanks anyway…." She whispered, before running off to her room. I stood there in silence, before I decided who to go after now.

"Oohhhh Komui~!" I sang maliciliously before running down a corridor and starting it all over again…


End file.
